Legolas OneHalf or Looking Past the Surface
by blue rain cloud
Summary: Legolas goes for a walk one day in the forest and turns into a girl. How will he cope with this change? How will it affect his relationship with longtime friend Aragorn? Find out! Please R&R. PG-13 for language and themes SLASH
1. In which Legolas has a problem

Author's Note:  Well…I suppose this story is for "trixie", who reviewed one of my original stories and told me I should write Aragorn/Legolas fanfiction.  I haven't really read all of the LOTR books, but it's going to be kind of AU anyway, so please bear with me!  The title is a _working_ title, and so I apologize for its suckiness.  Also, the whole magical-spring-turns-a-boy-into-a-girl-with-a-splash-of-water thing belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, from her Ranma ½ series.  And so it begins…

~ blue rain cloud ;P

- as with many stories, *____* = thoughts and "_______" = speaking (obviously…) -

DISCLAIMER: Lord of the Rings belongs to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien.  I don't own anything…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking Past the Surface

Chapter One

            Legolas sighed as he tread lightly on the leaf litter on the Mirkwood Forest floor.  Little light trickled in between the densely leaf-laden trees, but, being an elf, Legolas had no trouble avoiding treacherous roots and pits.  Or at least, he wouldn't have, had he not been preoccupied.  His duties as a prince were beginning to take their toll, and he needed an escape.

            *The banquet is this Friday…I must write that welcoming speech,* Legolas thought, deftly avoiding a rather pointy-looking branch. *I need to be fitted for my banquet attire, as well…oh, when will I get this all done?*  The elf knew that he would accomplish everything if he was working right now, but he couldn't let the thought bother him.  He like the forest much more than the royal tailor, anyway…it didn't poke you with pins, or snap at you to stand up straighter, or—

            SPLASH!

            --it did, however, place large pools right in the middle of your path.  Legolas groaned at his inattentiveness and clambered out of the water, feeling rather odd.  It took him some time, as he was rather flustered and was wearing man-made clothes.  The wool became heavy and unwieldy when wet, something the elfin prince was unaccustomed to.  He finally reached land again and stood up straight, trying to wring out his garments and smooth them at the same time.  He paused a moment and then looked down at himself uncertainly.  He almost screamed, but suppressed the sound; elves—particularly princes—_don't_ scream.  Legolas had turned into a girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note:  Yes, I know it's short, and I'm sorry.  This is just the first chapter, really more of an introduction, and I want to get some feedback to see if I should continue.  So, everyone, please review!

luv,

blue rain cloud ;P


	2. In which Gandalf tries to help

Author's Note:  Nothing new.  Oh, and BTW, any title suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated.  (hint, hint…)

Disclaimer: Not mine.  See chapter one.

Onward!!!!

Looking Past the Surface

Chapter Two

            Legolas stared in horror at his new body.  As if things hadn't been bad enough!  He could barely move as he stood by the edge of the mysterious pool, trying to wake up from whatever nightmare he was currently experiencing.

            Needless to say, it didn't work.

            Slowly, the prince—princess—picked his way back towards the castle, brooding.  What would his father think?  His subjects?  His _friends_?  The stress had been bad enough before, with King Aragorn and his entourage coming for a formal visit, but now, well…things were more complicated.

            How was he going to change back?  Legolas didn't know.  He didn't know what had happened in the first place; he was wandering through Mirkwood in a daze, letting his subconscious guide him.

            "Damn.  Damn damn damn damn!"  The elf was less than coherent, and could do nothing but curse his awful luck.  First, the disagreement with his father, and now was…this.  He was a _girl_!

            Legolas decided to do was he always did in times of trouble—go to Gandalf.  The wizard was wise, smart, and intelligent—not to mention he knew lots of useful things.  Gandalf would surely know what to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Gandalf sat in his hut, smoking his pipe as usual.  Conveniently, his hut lay on the edge of Mirkwood—right near Legolas's unlucky pool.  And a rather large patch of pipe "tobacco."

            "Gandalf!"  Legolas cried as he drew nearer to the hut.  "Gandalf, help!  I've got a _huge_ problem!"  Gandalf merely blinked at the blond figure approaching.

            "Hello, miss.  Might I ask why you're dressed as a man?  Rather uncommon thing these days, female characters."  The wizard blew a galloping horse of smoke; it thundered across the air before dissolving.

            "I'm not a girl,"  Legolas said despondently.  "I'm Legolas."  Gandalf choked on his smoke.

            "L-_Legolas_?!  What happened?  Why are you…a…a _girl_?"  Legolas sat down heavily (for an elf) on the steps.

            "I-I don't know…I'd had a fight with Father, so I took a walk.  I wasn't watching where I was going, and suddenly—I fell into a pool and I came out like-like _this_!"  Gandalf merely nodded sagely.

            "Hmm…what did you argue with the king about?"

            "I wanted him to lower his expectations of me.  I may be an elf, and a prince at that, but I'm not perfect!"  A small tear made its way down Legolas's cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.  "I can't _always_ be on my best behavior—can't I make mistakes, too?  And all this with the coming banquet—I can't remember all the manners!  But…I'm afraid not to…"  Legolas's voice trailed off into a sob.  Gandalf offered him his pipe, which the elf accepted gladly.  It calmed him down enough for him to continue.

            "If I don't do everything right he—he hits me."  Gandalf drew in his breath sharply, but allowed his companion to continue.  "He says—he says princes aren't allowed to make mistakes.  But I don't want to be a prince!  It's too much responsibility!  And Father—Father can be scary…and dangerous…" Legolas did not continue, nor did Gandalf urge him to.  He knew what Thranduil could be like.

            "I think I know what has happened to you.  You have fallen into the Castaeluin Spring, legendary for its magic waters.  They can provide visions, healing potions, and, as you now know, changes.  I do not know how to reverse there power, but I know someone who might.  For the meantime, I'm afraid you will have to remain as you are."

            "Who might help me, my friend?"  Gandalf looked at him sagely through the bluish smoke.

            "Suffice it to say, dear friend, that a cure will be found.  I must go."  He turned around with a swirl of his cloak and strode off, only stumbling a little.  Legolas sighed and blew out a smoke ring.  What would he do until then?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note:  I know it sucks, but I'm sowwy. :(  poor Legolas.  The angst is not very angsty, but I'm trying to show that Legolas has it tough.  Did it work?  Please review and tell me!

Next chapter:  Legolas meets Thranduil!!  Oh no!


	3. In which Thranduil finds out

Author's Note:  In case you haven't noticed, this story is supposed to be Angst/Humor/Romance.

Oh my God!  *8* reviews!  *faints* Wow…I feel so special! :) So…sorry this took so long, but it's term paper season.  Depressing, I know.  But here it is—the long-anticipated CHAPTER THREE!!  WOOHOO!! 

Disclaimer: Not mine.  End of story.

Thx to the following reviewers:

Earwen of Alqualonde:  Hmmm…I'm not sure yet…you'll just have to read more and see!

gabriel: yeah—I was actually considering something like that for a title!  Do you think I should? Cause I don't like the current title—and Legolas ½ or something would be much better

Elfstone: I'm trying—why don't you get my world civ teacher to give me an automatic A on my paper—then I'll have more time!

Suzaka: Thanks!

Inuyasha [I assume that's what you meant] fanatic: Wow…I feel so special!!  :D

Legolin: Yeah, I know I should make longer chapters…but it's hard!  I will try, though!

Torture-the-elf: I did review your story—I dunno if it worked, ff.net was acting weird—and, well, I don't really know what's up with the chapter title, either…they just turned out that way!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Looking Past the Surface

Chapter Three

            Legolas trudged despondently into the castle (using the kitchen entrance, of course) and snuck up to his room.  He sat on the gigantic bed and stared at the resplendent tapestries in a daze.  He was utterly bewildered and terrified by the prospect of facing his father.  Strangely, though, his main desire was to get clean: the Castaeluin Spring wasn't as clean as it sounded, and trekking through the forest in sopping wet clothes did nothing to improve his state.  He poured himself some steaming hot water from the tap—a new invention, one his father was very proud of—and stepped into the bath to soak.  He sank down to his neck and closed his eyes, letting all his worries float away into nothingness…

            …until his father barged in.  Thranduil was in quite a temper, with the crown prince missing for hours, and was furious to find the elf relaxing in and herbal bath.  He stormed over and glared at his son—daughter?—icy fury evident in his eyes.

            "Legolas," he hissed, lowering his face until it was right in front of Legolas's stricken one, "Where have you _been_ for the past four hours!  The tailor needed you, the steward needed you, _I_ needed you…" He paused, letting his words sink in.

            "I'm sorry, Father," Legolas whispered, and Thranduil struck him hard across the face.

            "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, you maggot of a son!" *Son?*  Legolas thought, surprised.  *Does that mean he hasn't noticed?  I never thought I'd ever appreciate my feminine appearance and voice…*  Thranduil began pacing.  "I don't know what's wrong with you, Legolas.  You're worthless, annoying, a terrible prince and son…don't you _ever_ respect your elders?  You never pay attention to what you're doing—" Seeing Legolas lower his eyes, Thranduil strode briskly over and smacked him again.  "Don't look down when I'm speaking to you, dammit!  Go outside and run fifty laps around the castle!  Now!!"

            "But—Father—it's near freezing out there!"  Thranduil glared at him.

            "You stupid weakling!  Sixty laps!  Naked!  Cold should mean nothing to a prince!"  Legolas's jaw dropped.

            "Er—Father—I'm afraid I have some rather bad news.  I don't think I can do that…" Thranduil's eyes flashed; again he struck his son, leaving a third red mark across his face.

            "Stupid boy…what's your excuse this time?"

            "Er—well, I was walking through the forest—"

            "Don't stutter!"  Legolas swallowed.

            "Yes.  I was walking through the forest when I fell into a pool—a magic pool—and…it turned me into a girl."  Thranduil's eyes widened.  He hauled his son out of the tub and threw him onto the stone floor.  He kicked him and beat him as he yelled at the limp figure.

            "That was for concealing the truth from me…that was for stuttering…for wandering in the forest when you were meant to be here…that was for being so stupid as to fall into a pool…that was for being a girl…for being a weakling…an idiot…and that—" Thranduil kicked Legolas several more times, and hit him with his scepter for good measure, "—_that_ was for being an idiot."  He disgustedly left the elf lying bruised and battered, cold and wet, on the chilly stone floor.  "Oh, and we can't have our subjects knowing about your pathetic mistake…we will send out a royal proclamation explaining your sudden contraction of a virulent illness.  You, dear son—" He spat out the phrase in disgust, "_you_ will become a scullery maid.  You may remain on living here."  Thranduil stormed out of the room, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the hall and chambers long after he was gone.

            *Oh, God,*  Legolas thought, silent tears coursing down his face, *Just kill me now.*  The room faded, the rich golds, reds, purples, greens, and blues swirling together into some abstract psychadelic pattern, and Legolas blacked out.

Author's Note:  Poor Legolas!  :(  I feel bad about doing this to him (though I'm sure Torture-the-elf doesn't) but all will turn out well in the end.  I promise.  I think…No, but really, Legolas's life will get better.  Aragorn will enter soon!

Please review!  Oh, and sorry the chapter's so short. :( 


	4. In which Legolas adjusts

I am so, so sorry for not having updated my story for so long!! I won't try to make excuses--I just forgot and got a bit of writer's block and I don't know....became lazy? But anyway, thank you, reviewers, because you have given me the will to go on! Thank you, all of you!! I love you, love you, love you!!! :)  
  
Ummm.....I don't think I can fix the abuse scene, since I don't speak/write from personal experience, but thank you for the input, all who have commented. Now, an extra-long (I hope) chapter four, to make up for my negligence. Please don't kill me!!!  
  
Once again, nothing is mine, really...it belongs to the devil on my left shoulder, the angel on my right, and my good friend (ahem) Mr. JRR Tolkien.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas 1/2 [formerly Looking Past the Surface]  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Legolas woke to the sound of the wind, moaning to the silent trees and the quiet sky. He curled up into a small ball, the cold, rough stone abrasive to his naked flesh, and let a few salty tears trickle to the side of his nose. I'm sorry, Father, he thought, I'm sorry that I've failed you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.....he blinked his eyes once, twice, and then slowly unfurled his stiff, pale limbs, darkened by blue-black bruises. Crying won't help me now--I've already made my mistakes, he thought. If only I could fix them....  
  
Suddenly, the elf noticed his surroundings. No longer was he in his richly furnished chambers, but in a small stone room with only a lumpy straw mattress, a candle in a candlestick, a paneless window, and a small pile of clothes. Legolas slowly, painstakingly dragged himself to the window. Outside, the waning sliver of a moon dimly illuminated the forest, but it was misty; the stars were scarcely visible through the hazy clouds. Legolas sighed, wishing that he could simply disappear into the great multitude of elms and oaks and moss and all the rest. But he would be found, and brought back in disgrace, and life would be worse. No, better to remain in misery than to return to agony. He shivered--the night was cool, and his body was weary. He struggled into a rough nightgown and lowered himself onto the mattress. Trying to ignore the sharp straw that poked into his ribs, Legolas forced himself into sleep. Tomorrow would be a terrible day, he felt sure, and sleep deprivation would only serve to worsen it.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The morning dawned rosy pink and far too early for Legolas. He was awakened just as the first sun-ray touched the sky; he was working in the kitchen, washing dishes and chopping vegetables, before even half the orb rose above the horizon. He felt uncomfortable in the dress, in the kitchen, in his new role; any minute, he thought, any minute someone will recognize me and everyone will find out the truth and I will be thrown into the dungeon or something... But no one paid much attention to the new scullery maid, Glasa, except to note that she could cook rather well and had exceptional manners. Gradually, Legolas adjusted to his new life; after a month, his knowledge of etiquette had elevated him to the position of serving-maid. Friendly with the other servants, he often engaged in idle chat and gossip during free time...and work, of course  
  
Hullo, Fiera, he said as he sat down next to his friend, duster in hand.  
  
Oh, hello, Glasa, she replied cheerily. Then she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. Have you heard the news about Prince Legolas?  
  
No, what happened? Legolas loved to hear the lies his father made up to guard the secret.  
  
Well...his fever is rising and he's always having these hallusins--hallunis--  
  
  
  
Yes, those. And King sent for Gandalf, but he was off on some mission or other--probably research or something that doesn't matter. He always seems to go off at just the wrong moment, don't he?  
  
Yes, yes he does... Legolas mused. Perhaps he'd return with the cure soon...  
  
The dusters moved less quickly as the two spoke, only to begin dancing frantically again at the head maid's shout.  
  
Move quickly, girls--King wants this place spotless for King Aragorn's arrival today!  
  
Legolas started. Aragorn was coming? How could he have forgotten? He continued to dust diligently, but his thoughts were far away. What if Aragorn saw him? What would he say? What would he do? What would Thranduil do? Maybe Aragorn wouldn't recognize him...maybe all would be well...but probably not. Oh dear, this would be a difficult day.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Aragorn rode leisurely through the forest, listening to the soft sound of horses' hooves on leaves and feeling his spirits rise. Today he would be arriving--today he would see Legolas! He had known the elf since he was a child, though Legolas had been much bigger than he at the time. Now, finally, they were to meet face to face again, after three years. Though they'd written--Aragorn had four boxes full of letters from Legolas locked in a cupboard in his study--letters were not at all the same as actual talking. However...the king furrowed his brow. Legolas's most recent letter had been most uncharacteristic; rather than light and witty, it had been cold and brief, speaking only of his illness and asking him to visit later, when he was well. Aragorn had replied that he would come anyway; a mere fever was not enough to keeping him from his dearest friend. Just the thought of his face, though pale and drawn it may be, was enough to make his heart flutter in anticipation...  
  
Aragorn sat up straigher in his saddle and spurred on his horse. He would have to hurry if he was going to arrive at the castle in time for the mid-afternoon tea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I suppose it's not as good as it could be, but it's not that bad (I hope). I will write later, ok? Ok!


	5. In which Legolas becomes nervous

Yay! Another update! Be happy, dear readers, for these shall become rare occurrences once school commences again. Ick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Legolas 1/2  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Aragorn arrived not long after lunch had been cleared away. Immediately, a manservant swept him off to the guest room in the north tower, where a steaming bath was being prepared. As the man sank back into the porcelain tub, all thoughts of Legolas were washed away with the dirt and grime of a four-day journey. Warm, soft towels awaited him once he stepped out of the tub; clean, silky clothes lay invitingly on the bed. The elves were well-known for their hospitality, and justifiably so.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Legolas hurried through the setting of the table for Aragorn's tea with Thranduil, his heart pounding frantically. Aragorn must not see him! Although the two had not met in years, Aragorn knew him better than anybody. If he were seen, Aragorn would recognize him; then the real trouble would begin. I can't serve today, Legolas thought wildly, I can't! What can I do?  
  
Fiera glanced over at her friend, somewhat worried. Glasa seemed unusually nervous; she had served at a banquet before, and done quite well, so why was she so nervous now? She resolved to speak to Glasa about the matter later, when the butler wasn't glaring at them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well.........that was really, really short. But I'm still trying to decide how to have Legolas be recognized---or whether he won't be recognized for a long time. And anyway, you got a chapter yesterday. I'm not a writing machine, people! Geez! But please review, because it makes me happy-like and encourages me to update faster! Oooo.....double bonus! ;)


	6. In which Legolas has a surprise

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it—it makes me feel all happy and glowy inside. :) I'm glad you all like my little story so much.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas 1/2  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas arranged the last fork in the place setting as his mind raced frantically--how could he avoid being seen by Aragorn? If no one could see him...and how would he accomplish that? As he adjusted a silver candlestick, Legolas came up with a plan--he would fake an illness to avoid direct interaction with anyone--especially Aragorn! Brilliant, Legolas, brilliant, he thought.  
  
  
  
"Almost done?" barked the butler, his eyes boring into all the maids.  
  
  
  
A general murmur of "yes" arose, and Legolas chose this time to act. He placed a hand on his forehead as he swayed slightly. Fiera glanced at him worriedly, but he waved her away with a limp hand.  
  
  
  
"I'm--I'm all right," he murmured. His knees buckled, and he sank to the ground. "I just need--just a rest..." His eyelids fluttered, and he let himself fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Glasa!" Fiera cried--he heard a sudden step, then a snort of annoyance, presumably from the butler.  
  
  
  
"Take her away," he announced. "Jira will take her place." Legolas felt himself being lifted and carried a great distance to a firm bed and rough blanket. He let himself sink into sleep, thinking that at least this bed was better than Glasa's.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Legolas awoke in the morning, blinking in the bright sunlight. He had slept in, something he hadn't done since he was a prince, not that he missed that life. Life was tough as a maid, but at least there was no  
  
Thranduil.  
  
  
  
A low rumbling distracted the elf from his musings. Of course, he thought. I haven't eaten since midmorning yesterday. He sipped the lukewarm tea from the tray beside his bed--pallet, really--and quickly swallowed the cool, lumpy porridge. And what is this? he mused. Almost-fresh fruit? Well, well...another luxury for the ill, I suppose. He quickly devoured the pear, even most of the core. It wasn't bad, not really.  
  
  
  
The door creaked, and he glanced up. A white-clad nurse stood before him, looking down at him impassively. "Feeling better?" she inquired.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, mostly. Ma'am." She looked at him for a moment, very hard.  
  
  
  
"All right. We should, perhaps, keep you from undue stress. You will not serve at meals for two weeks. I am told that today you will clean the rooms in the north tower. Here are your clothes, and a lunch. Don't eat it too soon." She turned, leaving him alone again. He sighed. Back to work again...but at least I won't see Aragorn.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
The last room, thought Legolas, and then I can go back. He pushed open the door, dusting cloths in hand. A man was seated by the fire, reading a large tome. Legolas, unsure of what to do, decided not to announce his presence; he merely began his work. All the corners, he thought, and wipe it clean.  
  
  
  
"Where's that polishing cloth?" he muttered as he searched the cleaning box.  
  
  
  
"What?" said the man beside the fire, not glancing up. Oh, no! thought Legolas. I'm not supposed to speak!  
  
  
  
"Oh, er, almost finished, my lord. Don't mind me, just finishing up here. I'll be gone before you know it!" Gods, now I'm babbling! Good thing I really am almost finished...  
  
  
  
"Take your time, take your time, it doesn't bother me." Why did that voice sound so familiar? No—it couldn't be--  
  
  
  
He quickly polished the last tabletop and packed away his supplies. Now, if he could only get out before the man--Aragorn?--looked up, he could disappear...he wouldn't be recognized...  
  
  
  
"Goodbye, my lord. Thank you for your patience, my lord." No! No! Why did I have to go and speak? Oh, please don't look up, please don't look up...  
  
  
  
Aragorn looked up. "Thank you for--" The words died on his lips as he stared at the quaking woman before him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Oooo....a cliffie! Hee hee hee...you'll just have to review and then I'll update and you'll find out what happens next! Thanks for reading! :P 


	7. In which Aragorn becomes suspicious

Hi, sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've had term paper stuff to do and I can't get ff.net to update my story!!! Aaah! Thanks to all my reviewers, though. lyl!!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. so don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Legolas 1/2  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes. At the door stood an exceptionally beautiful woman, an exceptionally beautiful maid. He had never seen her before, yet somehow, she seemed incredibly familiar. Her shining blond hair was pulled back in a neat knot at the nape of her neck, and her large, frightened eyes pierced his. They were a deep, bright blue, like the waters of a perfect lake, like Legolas's eyes...  
  
Aragorn's heart stopped. No one else had eyes like Legolas...yet here they were, peering out at him from the face of a woman. A very familiar face...  
  
he breathed. The maid started and began to fumble behind her for the door.  
  
Wh-what, my lord? Are you looking for the prince? He--I don't know where he is...I think he's unwell, my lord...I really don't know... Aragorn rose and approached the babbling woman. Her voice rose, and she began speaking faster, but the king moved steadily towards her. Her voice faded as he stood directly before her, staring straight into her eyes.  
  
The maid's eyes filled with tears, and she let loose a sob as she shook her head.  
  
Aragorn reached out an arm, but the maid stepped quickly out into the hall and disappeared down a stairway. The king stood at his door for a moment longer, looking after her, before withdrawing into his room.  
  
That _is_ Legolas...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Legolas shut the door to his room and leaned against it, panting heavily. A jumble of emotions consumed his mind--he didn't know whether to be afraid of Thranduil now that Aragorn was suspicious, or to rejoice that Aragorn recognized him. And why should he _rejoice_, anyway? It was just Aragorn...but when the king had been staring into his eyes, and he could feel his breath...oh, he had felt something akin to joyous perfection. Maybe it was because he could stop hiding...maybe...  
  
He felt a sharp rap vibrate through the door. Quickly, Legolas wiped his eyes, smoothed his skirt, and opened the door to reveal the nurse.  
  
Yes, ma'am? he said pleasantly, the quaver in his voice almost completely masked. Please don't let Thranduil have found out...  
  
Here is you supper, she said, handing him a covered basket. You are to rest for the remainder of the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry...I know it's not very long, but at least its there! And will Thranduil find out? Will Aragorn find out more? Review, read and see!!! :)


End file.
